


Agitated

by LivSWS



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Jean's a little shit, M/M, My First Smut, Porn With Plot, Slight Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivSWS/pseuds/LivSWS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With exams coming up and stress levels rising, the one thing Marco doesn't need is his boyfriend distracting him.</p><p>Marco's constant teasing is getting on Jean's nerves, so he decides to get his revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agitated

**Author's Note:**

> LivSWS here!  
> Whoo I'm just in time for Marco's birthday! This has nothing to do with that, but oh well it's smut.
> 
> This is my first smut by the way, so I hope you like it!
> 
> (Try and spot where I got really tired and kinda gave up on pretty descriptions...)

_“This boy really knows how to eye fuck,”_ Jean thinks bitterly to himself as he feels Marco’s gaze fixate on him harder.

He’s been staring at him for fuck knows how long and it’s _really_ starting to get on Jean’s nerves. Marco’s meant to be ‘studying’ for an upcoming exam in his Education and Learning class, but instead he’s just sitting in the spinny chair by the desk, looking as smug as anything, gazing at Jean like a creepy schoolgirl out of an anime.

Although this may be getting on Jean’s nerves as he tries to concentrate on killing as many people as possible in _Call of Duty_ , it’s really, really distracting.

They haven’t had sex for a week now and Jean’s beginning to lose his patience. Marco’s new favourite thing to do right now is deprive Jean of the most important human instinct, the reason that the two of them are alive right now, the reason the entire human race exists.

Well, it’s a little difficult for these two to procreate.

But that’s not the point. The point is that Marco knows how agitated Jean gets when he doesn’t have sex on a regular basis. It’s so bad that he’s convinced that Jean has a slight problem. But instead of banishing Jean’s agitation… he encourages it. And _boy_ does he love it.

He keeps his eyes fixed on Jean as he taps angrily at the buttons on the Xbox controller. “Quit starin’, Marco. Don’t you have to revise how to help a kid go take a shit or something?” Jean mumbles. This constant eye fucking he’s receiving from his boyfriend really isn’t helping the ‘no masturbation on the sheets’ rule stay in place for long.

Marco giggles. “Yes I do, but you just look so goddamn cute in my t-shirt, it’s hard not to stare.”

Jean pauses his game momentarily to look down at himself and realises that, yes, he does have Marco’s t-shirt on after all. “Must’ve picked it up by accident because you’re the lazy fuck who couldn’t be bothered to get up until midday, so I had to get dressed in the dark. _Again_.”

“So grumpy,” Marco pouts.

“Don’t even go there, Freckles.” Jean starts his game again and continues shooting people’s brains out. It’s a good way to get rid of sexual frustration.

“Why are you so grumpy, baby?” Marco smiles sweetly.

“Fuck!” Jean shouts as he’s blown off his feet by a headshot. He throws the controller onto the floor in a huff and scowls menacingly at the TV screen.

“Jean,” Marco purrs.

“Fuck off. You’re teasing.” Jean collapses back onto the bed with a ‘whumpf’.

“Just tell me why you’re grumpy, you knoob,” Marco laughs.

Jean sighs. “Fine. I want to fuck you.”

Marco frowns and swivels around further in the desk chair. “Excuse me?”

“Let me fuck you.”

Marco raises an eyebrow at him and folds his arms. “Manners, Mr Kirschtein.”

“… Please.”

“Nope.” Marco swivels back towards the desk with a grin on his face as Jean bolts upright.

“What?!”

“I said ‘no’. I have to revise.”

Jean’s jaw drops open as he realises how badly he was just led on. “You’re sleeping on the sofa tonight, Bodt.”

“Of course I am,” Marco winks at him.

 

* * *

 

“This is fucking ridiculous. First there was last month when he was working late and we didn’t have sex, and now he’s got these fucking exams and he _knows_ how much it’s bugging me and he fucking _likes_ torturing me. How unfair is that?” Jean wails as he scratches the sides of his bowling ball.

 “I swear you have exams too, Jean?” Eren mumbles around his mouthful of hot dog.

“Yeah, but that’s not the point. The point is he’s fucking killing me right now.”

“Masturbate.”

“You _know_ I can’t, Eren.”

He shoots Jean a quizzical look and furrows his brows. “Eh?”

“Bathroom… spider… Armin… ring any bells?” Jean sighs.

“What?” Bertholdt frowns.

“You don’t want to know,” the other two say in unison.

They may as well start calling this the ‘complain about your sex life place’. It was becoming a bit of a tradition. Every time one of the gang was having ‘issues’, they’d call up anyone who was free and they’d all go bowling together. Tonight, it’s Jean, Jaeger, Armin and Bertholdt.

 “Meh, at least your boyfriend’s not on a business trip for two weeks,” Eren shrugs.

“No one cares, Jaeger. Besides, Levi came back on Tuesday. This is more important. Marco’s been revising for a week now and his exams don’t start for another _two_. How long is this going to last?”

“Jean, your go,” Armin calls as he jogs back to the benches after throwing a perfect strike.

Jean hauls himself up and drags the bowling ball with him. He gets to the top of the runway and flings the ball onto the shining wood. The ball slowly rolls its way down, slightly sloping to the left, closer to the gutter. “No! No! No!” Jean bellows at the ball falls into the gutter. He doesn’t even want to watch the rest as he sighs to himself and returns to his gag of giggling friends.

“Jean, I think your sexual frustration is killing your aim!” Bertholdt cackles. Jean glares at him.

“Seriously though, if you’re really that pissed off about it, just make yourself so irresistible that Marco _has_ to have sex with you,” Eren says. Holy shit. Was _Eren Jaeger_ giving him advice? “Although that’ll be pretty difficult. You aren’t exactly attractive.” Moment gone.

“Thanks, Jaeger. You remind me every time I see you,” Jean snarls.

“Only because you get uglier every time I lay eyes on y—“

“That’s enough, Eren,” Armin says calmly, patting Eren on the shoulder. Jaeger quickly shuts his mouth and starts fiddling with the holes in his bowling ball.

At least he's not as grumpy as he was last week whilst Levi was away. If Jean was bad when he was sexually frustrated... holy shit was Eren worse.

"Eren's right," Bert pipes up. "What's the one thing that really gets Marco going, Jean?"

Jean's brow furrows and he slouches further into the soft material of the bench. Concentration takes over and he doesn't even notice Eren getting up to take his turn, making a snide comment as he passes him.

Now let's get one thing straight. Marco may seem like an angel sent down from heaven above to anyone who has just met him. He's kind, caring, understanding and his looks may as well have been carved by the angels themselves. The guy wants to be a fucking primary school teacher after university and even takes care of his five year old brother whenever he can. He's a saint.

But in the bedroom he's one kinky motherfucker.

But that's the problem. Jean can't think of anything that he and Marco haven't done that will make Marco change his mind about not having sex.

Except...

"I have to let Marco top,” Jean announces, shooting upright from his comfortable position. Jaeger almost drops his ball on his foot in shock as he hears those words leave Jean’s mouth. He scrambles back towards the others with his jaw wide open and plonks himself down next to Armin.

Jean stares at his friends bewildered expressions.

“Jean you’ve never bottomed before. You even said the other day that Marco’s dick isn’t going anywhere near your ass. Why the sudden change of heart?” Eren laughs.

“He seems to enjoy it I guess…” Jean mumbles.

The image that pops into Jean’s head is not one to be shared with the rest of the group.

The image of Marco squirming underneath him eliciting lewd moans and broken breaths of Jean’s name whilst he presses into him over and over again. Marco’s brow beading with sweat and hands raking down Jean’s back, leaving noticeable red streaks all over his pale skin.

Yes. Marco _really_ likes bottoming.

“It can’t be that bad,” Jean hums.

“It feels amazing,” Bert and Eren say in chorus.

Jean slips his phone out of his jacket pocket and checks the time.

17:53.

Marco should be coming back from the library now.

Jean worries at his lip and twiddles his thumbs in an on-going wrestling match. “I think I need to go home and see Marco.”

“Are you going to become a power-bottom, Jean?” Eren smirks.

“Eren!” Armin gasps.

Jean ignores him and gets out of his seat. Without another word Jean turns away from the bowling alley and leaves behind a hooting Bertholdt and Eren with a blushing Armin cowering in between them.

 

* * *

 

Jean fumbles with his keys outside the front door, desperately trying to find the right one. He has no idea why he has so many keys, but no matter, he keeps trying until he finally finds the right one and stumbles through the threshold. He spies Marco’s bag and jacket lazily flung onto the sofa and slams the door behind him. He rushes upstairs past Bertholdt and Reiner’s room, then past Armin’s, then the bathroom of death and _finally_ gets to the end of the corridor and freezes outside his room. He reaches out to grab the door knob, but stops himself to sort out his windswept hair and straighten his crumpled t-shirt. Not that he’ll be wearing it for long. He manages to conjure a seductive smirk onto his face, lip biting and all, and opens the door.

“No, mum, I haven’t really had time. I’ve been revising for this exam,” Marco says to his laptop screen, lying back into the pillows of the bed.

Oh fuck. He looks really hot today.

Jean notices Marco’s tight fitted white tank top that accentuates his toned body perfectly with the scruffy plaid shirt draped over his arms, rolled up to the elbows. His ripped skinny jeans are showing too much leg muscle for Jean to keep his self-control for too long and… holy fuck he hasn’t shaved today. He’s got fucking stubble.

 _“Holy shit, Marco. The whole ‘I’ve only just woken up’ look really suits you,”_ Jean drools to himself.

“That’s a shame sweetheart. Henry misses you,” the familiar voice of Marco’s mother coos with a slightly static tone.

Marco’s gaze flicks from his laptop screen to the two-toned boy standing in the doorway. “Hey, baby,” he beams. Fucking freckled sex god.

“H-hey,” Jean stammers. Stubble. Marco has stubble. He never has stubble.

“Oh, is Jeen home?” Mrs Bodt yelps excitedly. Jean cringes at the awful pronunciation of his name.

“Yes, mum, _Jean_ is home,” Marco says dragging out the right way of saying Jean’s name. He beckons him over to the bed and shuffles over to the side for Jean to sit next to him. Jean pokes his head into the sight of the webcam and smiles back at the grinning image of Marco’s mother on Skype.

“Hi, Mrs Bodt,” Jean waves.

“Hello, John. How are you?”

“ _I’ve been in a relationship with your son for three fucking years, yet you still can’t get my name right,”_ Jean thinks irately.

“I’m fine, thanks.” Jean shoots her a fake grin. “I’d better get some revision done,” he grumbles. He waves to Marco’s mother again and sits himself down in Marco’s favourite spinny chair by the desk.

Like he’s _actually_ going to do some revision.

Jean smirks to himself and slips his jacket off, taking his phone out of his pocket. Quickly he taps out a message and giggles to himself as he presses 'send'.

**To: Spotted Dick**

**if i were u i'd get rid of her quick**

A small 'ping' from Marco's phone makes him jump. He takes it out of his pocket and unlocks the screen.

"Is everything alright, Marco?" his mother asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he dismisses. Jean watches from the desk as Marco reads the message. He types out a reply and sends a text back.

**From: Spotted Dick**

**Why? What are you up to?**

He goes back to talking to Mrs Bodt. Jean doesn't care about what they're talking saying... just as long as his plan succeeds.

**To: Spotted Dick**

**cos it's about to get real loud real fast ;)**

Marco, managing to force a smile onto his face and talk to his mother about exams, quickly types out another reply.

**From: Spotted Dick**

**Don't you dare, Jean Kirschtein. That's my mother.**

Jean cocks an eyebrow at the empty warning. Marco doesn’t scare him. He chuckles answer his breath and sends back:

**To: Spotted Dick**

**watch.**

Jean turns the chair around so it's facing Marco directly. He knows he can't do anything to stop him with his mum online, so he takes enjoyment in making this as painful as possible.

Oh sweet revenge.

Ever so slowly Jean peels his t-shirt off and gives Marco a sly grin. He throws the t-shirt towards the pile of unwashed clothing that the two of them have accumulated over the last few weeks and turns back to see Marco desperately trying to keep the conversation going with his rabbiting mother.

“But don’t worry about it, Marco. Although Henry does miss you a lot he’ll understand,” comes Mrs Bodt’s static voice.

“I would come over if I could, mum but I’ve just been so…” Marco trails off and allows his mouth to gape open as he watches Jean palm at himself through his jeans. Jean wiggles his eyebrows at the gawping freckled boy and squeezes the noticeable bulge a little, allowing a small rush of air escape his parted lips.

“Marco? Marco are you okay?”

“Hm? Yeah I’m fine.” He quickly glares at Jean and continues the conversation.

 _“Looks like I’m going to have to step things up a little,”_ Jean smirks to himself. He rises from his comfortable position and stares directly at the boy trying to avoid any kind of eye contact.

Marco’s eyes flick from the computer screen as he hears Jean’s belt unbuckle, followed by the sound of a zipper coming undone. Jean pulls down his jeans and begins stroking himself through his boxers. He allows himself to hum at the sensation of finally being touched, knowing that he can’t be _too_ loud.

He sits back down again and slides his underwear down slightly, exposing the base of his length. Marco reaches beside him and grabs one of the pillows, chucking it at his boyfriend. Jean ducks, narrowly missing the incoming missile, letting it crash into the wall behind him.

“Marco? What on earth are you doing?” Mrs Bodt exclaims.

“Nothing. Jean’s just being a douche,” he frowns.

_“Fuck you, Bodt. Now you’re mine.”_

Jean shoves his boxers off, letting his now fully hard cock bounce against his stomach. He wraps his hand around himself and slides along his length, choking back a slight moan.

“You know, Marco, you could really use a shave,” Mrs Bodt laughs. Marco just shrugs at her as he gazes at the sight before him.

Jean’s pace quickens as he earns Marco’s eye contact, making his pulse race under his skin. It’s so hard trying to be quiet, so Jean bites down on his bottom lip, desperately trying to hold back his moans as he fucks into his hand. He spies the tent Marco’s pitched in his jeans and smirks at him.

Time to take things further.

“You’re not even listening to me, are you?” Mrs Bodt sighs.

“S-sorry, mum.”

As Marco attempts to talk without sounding too flustered, Jean takes this as his queue to waddle over to the chest of drawers, opening up Marco’s underwear drawer and shuffles around for what he’s looking for.

He triumphantly pulls out the lube and a condom from the drawer and sits back down in the chair, chuckling as he notices the blush sneaking across Marco’s freckled cheeks as he continues to talk to his mother.

He leans back in the leather chair, spreading his legs as wide as he can make them and stares at Marco.

Marco does nothing.

He feels over exposed and slightly nervous, but _fuck_ he’s desperate. Before he can change his mind, Jean pops the cap on the lube and squeezes a generous amount onto his fingers. It is his first time after all. He reaches downwards and toys at his tight entrance, shivering at the sudden cold touch.

Now he’s got Marco’s attention.

He traces around his entrance a few times to get used to the unusual feeling and mimics exactly what he does to Marco. He slips one finger in, gasping at the weird feeling inside him. He allows himself a few moments to get used to the sensation, and then draws his finger out again.

“Shit,” Jean breathes as he presses into himself again.

Marco can’t stop staring. Was Jean actually doing this all for him?

“But the cat will need to go to the vets but he shou—“

“M-mum, I’m going to have to call you back,” Marco stammers.

“Oh. Alright then. Speak to you soon?”

“Yeah. Sure.” With that Marco disconnects the call and slams his laptop shut. He hastily places it on the floor and rushes over to the now moaning Jean.

“T-think I found my—Ah!—prostate,” Jean groans as he pushes a second lubricated finger inside himself.

“Holy shit, Jean,” Marco exhales as he stares at the glorious show being put on for him.

“Y-you can top. Just please fuck me already.” Jean curls his fingers upwards again, his skin just brushing over that sweet bundle of nerves that manages to make Marco scream. Jean cries out at the rush pacing through his body. He needs more. “Please, Marco. Fuck me.”

Jean didn’t need to say anymore. Marco’s bewildered expression turns into a sly smirk as he realises that he’s in control for once. “Sit up,” he demands. Jean’s actions instantly stop as he hears the sensual rasp in Marco’s voice, and _fuck_ is it sexy. “I didn’t say stop fingering yourself.” Jean’s a little taken aback by Marco’s sudden personality switch, but decides that he likes this side of his seemingly innocent boyfriend and continues to fuck himself on his two fingers.

Marco rips his shirt and tank top off, exposing his tight, toned body, soon followed by his jeans and underwear. He’s not wasting any time.

His almost fully hard cock is dripping precome as he edges closer to Jean. The blond knows exactly what Marco wants and with his free hand he begins to stroke along Marco’s dick, slicking it with precome. Marco allows himself to let out a long hard moan as Jean takes him in his mouth.

“Fuck,” Marco breathes. He buries his hand into Jean’s dyed locks and pulls his eyes tight as Jean takes him deeper. “Put another finger in.”

Jean hums around Marco’s dick sending vibrations throughout his entire body and pushes a third finger into himself. He moans around Marco and starts bobbing his head faster. Marco whimpers as Jean’s tongue twists in obscene ways around his head. “W-we should probably— _nngh_ —now,” Marco groans.

Jean releases him with a wet ‘pop’ and slides his fingers out of himself.He smirks and leads the other over to the bed. Jean falls backwards onto the mattress and shuffles backwards so he's lying against the pillows, allowing himself to sink into them. "What are you waiting for, Bodt?" he grins.

Marco jumps into action and pounces onto the bed, making Jean giggle. "You can't laugh! I'm trying to be sexy!" he chuckles, returning to his usual blushing self.

"Just shut up and put your dick in me for fucks sake."

"Eager?"

Jean scowls at him as Marco lifts his legs towards his chest with delicacy. "I look like an idiot," he grumbles.

"Now you know how I feel."

This whole experience just flipped from sexy as hell to cute in a matter of moments. Not that either of them mind. This is what usually happens if either of them try to be dominant. Marco may be one kinky motherfucker, but he certainly can't keep up the dominant act for long.

"Dick. Ass. Now," Jean orders. Marco quickly scrambles off the bed, making Jean whine at the loss of contact. "Where are you going now?" Jean frowns.

"You left the lube and condom over here, dummy," Marco laughs, holding the little bottle and shiny blue wrapper in his hand. He returns to the bed and positions himself between Jean's legs.

"Is this going to hurt?" the blond asks.

The other shakes his head. "You've done a pretty good job of prepping, so it shouldn't be too bad." He says it in such a reassuring and gentle way that Jean can't help but melt into every syllable.

The freckled boy tears open the wrapper of the condom and slides it onto himself. Jean can't help but stare as his boyfriend opens up the lube and coats his cock. Jean lets off a small whimper as Marco bucks his hips into his palm a few times, eliciting the slightest sounds of rapture.

"Ready?" Marco asks his voice raspy and gruff.

"Fuck yes."

Marco leans in closer to Jean and keeps his eyes firmly on him as he slowly presses himself into Jean's tight entrance. He can't help but groan as the heat coils around him and hears the hitch in Jean's breath. "Are you alright?" he pants.

Jean can only nod in return as he gets used to the bigger size inside him.

Marco rolls his hips slightly to experiment and when Jean moans into his neck, he knows it's alright to keep going.

He sets a slow, steady pace at first to allow Jean to adjust, enjoying the small gasps and moans spilling from the blond's mouth.

Marco chokes back a faint groan as he presses a little deeper, making Jean's head throw back into the pillows, grasping at Marco's back.

The brunette can't help but notice Jean's stomach tense as his body shakes underneath him.

"Ki-kiss me," Jean stutters. His previous confident demeanour now long gone as he's reduced to a quivering wreck because of the way Marco fills him so well.

Marco complies, shoving his mouth against Jean's hungrily. Still rolling his hips into him over and over again, he runs his hand through Jean's hair, stroking at the shorter locks on the back of his neck. He nibbles at Jean's lower lip and the other responds by gasping into his mouth.

Marco's pace quickens, the sound of skin against skin becoming louder. 

Jean's body suddenly jerks and lets out a strangled moan as Marco hits the same spot he'd found himself earlier. "Holy fuck!" Jean gasps as Marco hits his sweet spot again. "Keep -- Ah! -- keep going."

Marco groans against Jean's lips deep and rich. Jean writhes against his thrusts, not holding back his cries as he begins to reach his climax. He rakes his fingers down Marco's back, leaving red streaks on his freckled skin, like he does, as he cries out for Marco to speed up.

"I-I'm gonna --" he stammers.

Marco pounds harder into Jean's tightening heat, his own orgasm in sight.

"Fuck, Jean," Marco moans, his voice deep and husky.

Jean keens and loses it. He comes all over his chest with Marco's name spilling from his lips, his fists gripping the sheets.

The other's movements begin to stutter.

"Come for me, baby," Jean smiles, completely fucked out beneath him.

With a cry of Jean's name and his hips stammering, Marco reaches his climax.

The two of them lay there completely silent for a moment as they attempt to regain their breath.

"You know, Jean," Marco pants, "if you were really that desperate to have sex with me, you could have just been a bit more romantic instead of practically masturbating with my mother in the room."

"It worked, didn't it?" Jean chuckles. Marco laughs and shakes his head in utter disbelief. "You can definitely top again sometime by the way."

"I can?"

Jean offers a small hum in response and lets his eyes flicker shut.

Marco huffs and begins to pull out of him, until Jean pulls him back in again. "No moving," he demands.

"Jean... condom."

"Don't care. Stay here."

Marco places a chaste kiss against Jean's lips and rests his head on his heaving chest.

"I love you, Marco," Jean mumbles.

"I love you too, Jean."

The two of them stay a tangled mess of limbs for the rest of the evening. That is until Jean's stomach kills the mood by rumbling and they force themselves to detach from one another to get something to eat, with Marco teasing Jean all night about how cute his sex noises are.

**Author's Note:**

> The end!
> 
> I hope you liked it I was really nervous about posting this, now I am no longer a smut virgin!
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated ♥


End file.
